Nathaniel
"My apologies for the way we started things, but I do hope I can be of help to you in your hour of need. Even if you should find me miles away, just call my name and I shall run swiftly to your aid." - Nathaniel to Valerie after being recruited Profile Nathaniel is the eldest son of the Rosthova family. Carrying his grandfather’s weapon Nicnevin, he accompanies his friends Russell and Zephyr and joins a band of mercenaries in hopes of helping change the world for better. After seeing the destructive path the group turns to, he leaves with Russell and Zephyr to find a better means to bring peace and unity to the lands once more Past Nathaniel was born to a long line of nobles in Valm. His family served at the royal family's side for years, steadfast and resolute since his ancestors first offered their services during Alm's reign. This history, along with inherited Nicnevin, a prized family heirloom, put a lot of weight onto Nathaniel's shoulders - not that he would ever admit it. Wanting to follow his ancestors' shoulders, Nathaniel convinced his family to allow him to put his duties on hold and went on to a well renowned knight school, where he quickly rose to the top of the class. It was here he met Russell and Zephyr, and the three quickly became fast friends. After graduating, Nathaniel accompanied his friends for a bit, travelling the country to find a worthy cause to join. Wanting to help quell the growing unrest, the trio joined a militia group they thought would help the people. That is, until the group's methods became too extreme and the leader himself increasingly volatile. Realizing their mistake, The three knights did their best to escape, but the group certainly did not make it easy. It wasn't until a last ditch escape attempt that Nathaniel and his friends would run into the Liberation, and find a truly worthy cause. Present Still plagued with the guilt and shame of his actions from his time with his ex-comrades, Nathaniel does his best to make up for it - be it helping the local townsfolk with any possible tasks, helping train the newer recruits, even going out to help run errands. He still writes his family from time to time, however relations between him, his brother, and the rest of the family are growing increasingly tense. Despite these worries, guilt. and distress weighing down on him, he presses on, clinging to the grace and dignity his family is known for, and tries to remain at least a brotherly figure for others to lean on Personality Nathaniel comes across as a gentlemanly, caring man who places everyone before himself. While this is true, those that get to know him discover how truly forgetful and absent-minded he can be. Not to mention he becomes much more overly dramatic, almost comically so, around close friends. He works hard to overcome those flaws, and gets embarrassed when these traits are pointed out. He is extremely loyal, almost to a fault, and will fight on someone's behalf without hesitation. A true justice seeker, he has a strong sense of right and wrong, and can't stand to see others suffer. Supports * Russell * Zephyr * Francesca * Seraphina * Tai'ga * Eurys * Gwin * TBA In-Game Starting Class Heart/Second seals Recruitment Joins with: Zephyr, Russell -obtain special weapon Nicnevin Weapon Levels: * Swords - C * Bows - B Max Weapon Levels: * Swords - A * Bow - A Quotes Battle Quotes Dual Support Attacking * "My Apologies" * "You brought this on yourself" * "Take THAT!" Guarding * "Watch your step!" * "I've got your back!" * "I think not" Critical Quotes * "Not Today!" * "Rest in Peace" * "You should've trained more" Defeating an Enemy "Hoo... I was expecting more of a fight" Level up Perfect lvl up: "Practice makes Better, not Perfection" lvl up: "There's always something to learn from every experience" poor lvl up: "Ah.... hopefully no one saw that poor performance" Retreating "A-ah... Damned it all... I need to reach higher ground before I stumble past the point of no return... Forgive me" Death "Ghk- heh... So I suppose all those jokes about me dying finally caught up with me... Forgive me, my friends. It appears I won't be able to make it for our victory celebration this time..." Barracks Idle Quote Found Item Boosted stats Talking with another character Personal Skill Iceman Cometh: When this unit falls below 25% HP, This unit gains a 50% boost to attack power. Roster Entry Possible Endings Single Ending Nathaniel returned home to inherit his father’s title and take over as the head of the Rosthova family. Feeling the need to do more with his life, he used his family’s money to start up his own knight school, where he would teach students from all over and raise them into some of the most well-respected knights. He died doing what he loved: helping those around him. His school still stands today, a pillar of honesty, integrity, and hope * If Russell and Zephyr die: After losing his dearest friends, Nathaniel passed on his father’s title to his younger brother and gave away his inheritance to those in need. Reports say he moved away to a small village, where he taught people of all ages how to defend themselves and how to protect each other. He was supposedly loved by all the townsfolk, but they all remembered there was something almost melancholy about his smile. He was said to have vanished some years later, where he went is uncertain to this day. * If Russell lives but Zephyr dies: Nathaniel went home to fulfill his familial obligations, however he could never get over the loss of his friend, feeling partially responsible his death. After starting up his knight school and naming it in his departed friends honor, Nathaniel also supposedly sent money to the Van Chandeu family once a month in secret, although this was never confirmed * If Zephyr lives but Russell dies: Nathaniel went home to fulfill his familial obligations, however he could never get over the loss of his friend, feeling partially responsible his death. After starting up his knight school and naming it in his departed friends honor, Nathaniel also supposedly sent money to Russell's family once a month in secret, although this was never confirmed Married Ending Russell After the war, Nathaniel returns home to take care of the family estate and inherit his father’s title. His beloved Russell goes back with him and together they use Nathaniel’s family’s money to start their own knight school and train the students together. It is said the two were never seen apart from each other loved each other dearly TBA Trivia * It is possible to recruit his ancestors, Lysander and Hermia, in Echoes as playable units in Alm's army * Has 1 brother who he's on tense terms with due to each others familial expectations * Started to wear a feather in his fair as a teenager, right before he finished his knight training. Thought it looked "cool" * Almost completely dense when it comes to anyone's romantic advances/emotions unless it's blatantly obvious, and even fails to recognize his own feelings for others * Writes short stories and poems in his spare time, is very shy of his work * Can be quite forgetful and has a terrible sense of direction * Tries to act very calm and collected, but can be very over-dramatic when around close friends Category:Bow Knight Category:Archer Category:Liberation Category:Characters